Your Salvation is at Hand
by Zuko'sOnly
Summary: Summary inside


**Your Salvation is at Hand**

**Zuko'sOnly **

**Summary: Katara is sick with a disease that if not taken care of could kill her spirit and mind, and the only one who can cure her is their worst enemy.**

**Ratings: M (for this is a sMut fic)**

**Zuni: This is what happens when Nicktoons doesn't show Avatar and Zuni stays up late. I'm sorry if some parts seem kinda odd but this was really odd when it hit me too… just some random thing that turned out okay! But I really wasn't thinking….**

**Zuko: When do you ever?**

**Zuni: Don't make me do a Zuka paring! **

**Zuko: You wouldn't dare…evil look**

**Zuni: Don't push it Fire boy!**

The dead of night is when Katara finally stumbled out from the tent, into the cool air. She felt like she was on fire and as thirsty as a fish out of water. But what brought her out of her dreams of fire was the inaudible voice calling to her. She was sixteen now, and knew better than to go following imaginary voice into the woods while your sick. But somewhere in that haze she knew the voice that bade her come.

So she did as she was told, and staggered half-hazard in the forest without a second thought of reason.

He wasn't sure how he ended up as lost as he was, but he also knew that the forest was a lot different than during the day. He'd been following their trail all day and night, and was not hungry, tired, and lost, but not alone. No, his thoughts kept him well enough company, no matter how much they betrayed him. Especially when they were about a cretin someone, who just stumbled across this path without skipping a beat. (Though by the way it looked, she was skipping about three or more)

"_Katara" _he thought to himself as he followed her deeper into the forest.

It seemed odd, but only for a moment. The forest was bright as day, no… brighter. Everything glowed like it was made of sunlight. She had no set path, but only followed the voice as it continued to call to her. And its calling got louder and louder till she was stating at its root. It was a river, not deep but wide.

But as she approached, the voices bade her to do something else now, and she didn't exactly as she was told.

Zuko was stopped dead in his tracks as he watched Katara strip from her top dress and leggings, followed by the under clothing and chest binding. Her tanned skin practically glowed in the moon light. The glow of the moon gave her slim and well filled body lined her body in silver. She was defiantly a woman, and the two years of travel and fighting had given her body the strength it needed. But it floored him even more when she knelt down in the water and looked up to the sky, arms spread and head back.

Katara felt the cold around her knees and thighs, but ignored it. The voices of the spirits told her that if she stayed where she was, her cure would come to her and she would be free of this maddening sickness.

"_Spirits save me of this…"_ Her mind was racing at 100mph and she only knew she wanted to be better, she wanted to be free. From behind her she heard a soft sound and turned slowly to see someone standing there, but she wasn't sure who. Until they stepped from the shadows of the forest and she saw the burning scar and knew.

Zuko had no idea what on earth he was doing, but something was pulling him toward the tan, beautiful woman. He knew in the back of his mind it was wrong for him to see her like this, but he registered the fact that she looked sick as hell and tired. Her eyes were a dull blue and it looked like she had been crying. As he approached, she made no movement to water bend him away, or even for that matter cover her nudeness. The Fire Prince felt his face heat up as he looked over her body, being closer to her now.

Her nipples were hard from the cold water and winds, her hair falling lose of its braid. She looked lost, confused, but free of fear and strong. He was thankful he wasn't wearing his armor; it might have become too cramped in some places. He wondered what her flesh would taste like and if he'd ever get the chance to find out for himself.

He wandered into the cold water to look down at Katara as she looked up to him, her eyes begging for something, anything. He was confused, but didn't let it obstruct him from his goal. Slowly Katara reached up and reached for his hand which was at his side, but she ended up placing her hand on his thigh instead. He watched her and felt his blood begin to boil as she leaned forward and rested her head on his thigh as well.

"I'm sick… so sick Zuko." Her voice was a raspy whisper and he didn't doubt that. "I can't heal myself. I can't cure myself…" She looked up with pleading eyes and he watched two heartbreakingly sweet tears stream down her cheeks. "I'm not ready to die. Please… please help me. Save me…" Her pleading was soft and filled with fear though her eyes showed none.

His knees felt weak, as if he shouldn't be standing over her and fell to his knees in front of her. He was still taller than her, but he wasn't standing over her now. Reaching out, he took her face in his trembling hands slightly and forced himself to breath. He had always wanted this, always wanted the beautiful water tribe peasant in his hands and now he had her, and he wasn't going to let go.

Katara rested her hands on his forearms as he held her face and felt herself slipping into a world she had never been in before. His hands were warm and callused, but soft and gentle as his wiped her tears away. "Shh… shh, don't cry now. It's okay." Zuko watched the swirl of color through her eyes and everything else seemed to die out. It was only him and Katara, holding onto each other, and nothing else. But he wanted more, and needed it.

Slowly and carefully, Zuko leaned forward till their faces were mere inches a part. He could feel her soft and warm breath and he wanted it in him, her life, her breath, everything. Her grip tightened on his arms as he softly brushed his lips against her own. It was like a tease and full kiss at the same time but not enough. Zuko felt her breath hitch and he pressed his lips fully against her own, holding her face close. Her lips were so soft, so gentle and tasted like saltwater and roses at the same time. Sliding one hand around the back of her head, he tangled his fingers through her long hair and cradled her head as he pulled it back softly. She gave a soft moan and he took the advantage of her open mouth and lightly slipped hi tongue through his mouth to her, running it along her bottom lip tenderly. Her body trembled under the soft assault and she tried to move closer to him, sliding her arms around his neck when he could take no more. She didn't even know who he was and for some reason, that alone seemed wrong.

Katara felt the cold return suddenly as Zuko pulled away and stood up. She want him back, she needed it. He was her cure and she didn't want to die just yet. Reaching out, she took his hand and held onto it, looking up to him. "Please… don't go. Please help me Zuko." He stopped and kept her gaze with his own. She said his name, and she knew that she was naked, and that it was him kissing her! Maybe it wasn't so bad. Maybe he could do this after all. She was sick, she needed him to heal her, make her better, and he was willing to do anything for her.

Zuko knelt down and picked her up out of the water. Instantly Katara clung to his warmth and he smiled softly, a real smile. In the back of her mind she registered it as that and would remember that sweet smile for the rest of her life. Walking out of the water, Zuko carried her to the shore line and then to the edge of the forest. He bundled up a pile of leaves and carefully laid her down on them on her back. Katara grabbed his arms again and pulled him down to lay on her. He blushed, knowing she could feel his raging erection through the thin pants, but watched in wonder as she gave a throaty sigh. Zuko let his head fall forward as she softly kissed a trail along her jaw and down the side of her neck. Her skin was soft and creamy, but tasted salty and spicy at the same time. He kissed his way across her collar bone and down to the swell of her breast. They weren't large, but they weren't exactly small either.

With one hand, Zuko traced his fingers softly down her other side and cupped his hand over he breast, giving it a light squeeze. As he continued to massage her left breast, he looked up to her with a dark seductive look and ran his tongue over her hard nipple, before wrapping his lips around it and sucked softly. Her back arched as he worshiped her sweet body. Applying a soft suction to the nipple he was currently lavishing, he pulled up and brought her breast with him slightly and gave a smile as it fell back and bounced slightly. Leaning back down, he blew lightly across the wet flesh and watched her tremble and moan, her nipple being harder if that was even possible. He looked to her sweet face and felt a shiver go through her body. Her eyes were glazed over with passion and she was panting heavily, her cheeks a flush red and her mouth slightly open.

She was so beautiful, so innocently lost in passion, but she still had more to go through. Switching his attention to her other nipple, he gave it a soft pinch, watching her squirm and gasp, before leaning over and taking it in his mouth sucking furiously at it, almost as if he wanted to eat it right off of her.

"Oh Zuko…" his name was a whisper, like a soft wind that if she had said any louder would have shattered the moment. He growled possessively into her sweet flesh and ran his fingertip lightly over her stomach and hip. With one knee, Zuko spread her legs slightly as he drew his finger tips down through the thick hair which hid the core of womanhood. It was just as soft as the hair on her head and he gave a faint smile when he realized she had shaved it away from most of her core, just leaving a cover over the top. Pulling up, he watched her face for any signs of pain or discomfort as he delicately slid a finger into her, just to the first knuckle. The look on her face was first of surprise, then a slow building passion that swept over her body. Her moan was filled with passion and he smiled to himself. She was so wet, so sweet he could smell it.

Zuko curled his finger in her slightly and watched her back arching as she shut her eyes and whimpered in passion. Pulling his finger from her, Katara opened her eyes partially and watched in wonder as he raised the digit which had just been in her to his mouth, and licked the wetness from it. Her breathing became more labored and her body clenched and unclenched in anticipation. His groan was loud as he cleaned his finger and watched her.

"Please… Zuko…" She begged him lightly for something, anything to keep her from going insane.

"Please what, my beautiful little water princess?" She couldn't finish, she didn't know what to say, what she wanted and he could see that by the look on her face. Zuko slowly slid down and took hold of the back of her knees carefully and lifted her legs up and apart. Katara watched, confused and lost, but gasped and moaned loudly when Zuko leaned forward and ran his tongue lightly along her sweet core, drawing her taste into his mouth. Her back arched up as her head fell back, her lower half squirming as Zuko continued to lick and suck on her. Her whimpering and moaning was unrelenting, almost to the point where he thought he'd have to put his hand over her mouth to keep her from waking the dead, let alone her companions. Hooking his arms around her legs, he placed his hands on her hips and held her still, licking and sucking on her fervently. She tasted sweet, so sweet and with a sharp but soft bite as well, just like her.

Katara could hardly think, hardly breath from the onslaught of passion going through her body as Zuko continued to explore her body with his mouth. Nothing like this had ever happened to her before, it was all so much and so wonderful. Reaching down, Katara ran her hand through his soft hair, which she vaguely realized was longer now with his top knot cut off. He pulled away from his feast and looked up to her, his own blazing golden eyes glazed over with a wanton look of passion. _"Now"_ she thought to herself…

"I want you now…" She whispered to him and watched him nod quietly.

Zuko released her legs and sat up on his knees and removed his shirt first, feeling hot in the cold night and lifted her head up slightly, and laid the piled shirt under her head softly. The next to follow was his bots which were easy enough too removed, and to follow was his pants. Katara let her gaze train over his body. He was fit, built strong and smooth. His skin was like living alabaster, unmarred and cut clean like a statue. But her eyes came to rest on the part of him which made her shutter and moan in excitement. Given she had never seen another male naked; he was still large and full. Carefully Zuko laid back down over her, between her legs and looked her in the eye.

"Are you sure you want this? It will hurt?" Katara nodded and reached up and took his face into her hands. She brought his face to her own and kissed him this time, her hands falling to his shoulders as their lips touched in a shock of new passion. It was softer this time, gentle. _"The calm before the storm" _Zuko thought as he placed his hands onto her hips and with one slow but steady push, sheathed himself in her tight warmth. Katara's short fingernails dug into his skin but didn't break it, and she moaned this time in sharp pain into his mouth. He held absolutely still for her, careful not to hurt her more. They stayed that way for a while, two, three minutes before he pulled away from the kiss and looked down at her.

"Are you alright?" She nodded softly and smiled while reaching up to his face and cupped his check.

"Yes… I'm fine…" Her voice told him she was telling the truth. Slowly Zuko pulled from her warmth and groaned at the sweet friction between them. Katara matched his groan with her own soft moan, followed by a gasp as he pushed back in, deeper this time, fuller. She brought her legs up around his waist as he continued to move slowly, pulling and pumping into her till they established a sweet pattern of push and pull, like the waves of the ocean.

With each push and pull, Zuko felt himself growing closer and closer to that bright edge of completion. He wanted this to go on for ever, to just curl up in her body stay there forever, but the quickly approaching end caught him off guard. Bracing his hands against the ground, his thrusts became more vigorous, stronger, faster and harder. With each thrust he makes, Katara followed him along the path of passion as she panted and moaned louder. The sounds of the blue eyed angel only seemed to push him along further until he could take no more.

Zuko's back arched into an elegant bow as he moaned, nearly screaming in passion as he finished, pushing fully into her before filling her with the proof of his passion. But under him, Katara finished with him, moaning and gasping as if she couldn't breathe, her passion exploding in a bright and forceful light. Her body was sore and tired, but she was happy, even in her now healing sickness she was happy. With her hands still on Zuko's shoulders she pulled him down to lay atop her and sighed softly as he rested his head in the crook of her neck. He was so soft with her, so caring and… _loving._ Yes loving. He didn't hurt her, and even now she felt safe and warm in his embrace. But the world was beginning to fade, and her eyes became heavy as she slipped her arms over him, holding him close, and falling into a soft, calm sleep.

Zuko was quiet as he lay Katara down on her bed, careful not to wake the Avatar or her annoying brother. He watched her a moment, before giving the sleeping water bender a soft kiss on the lips. Standing back up, he left the tent and disappeared into the night.

Iroh watched as his nephew returned to the campsite. He looked tired and worn out, but he seemed to glow as it was. In his mind he wondered what he had been doing out all night, and he could only hope it was with a woman. The old man had wanted to be a baby around.

Slowly Zuko lay down on his sleeping skins and closed his eyes to rest, but his uncle spoke to him in a cool and lax voice.

"I've always seen you as a son Zuko."

"I know uncle…"

"So will you let me know if I'm a grandfather or not?"

"UNCLE!"

The end!

Zuni: I kinda like the end of this story… I might have to turn it into something more than what it is!

Zuko: You're a horny pervo --

Zuni: Oh and what you're not?!

Zuko: NO!

Zuni: Suuuure… that's why I found you with my playboy mags last night?

Zuko…


End file.
